Melanie Hawkins
Melanie Hawkins was a Lieutenant with the NYPD and ran a special task force on bank robberies that have been happening for over three months. It turned out that she is a dirty cop and her squad are comprised of the Golden Gang bank robbers. She initially framed Jake Peralta and Rosa Diaz for the bank robberies, but is eventually caught and arrested. Throughout the Series Season Four In The Slaughterhouse, detectives Jake Peralta and Rosa Diaz are trying to bust Billy Ocampo when he flees, but his accomplice are caught. It turns out however, that they are undercover cops working for Lieutenant Hawkins, who is using him to get to the Golden Gang Bank Robbers. Both Jake and Rosa idolize Hawkins but she is furious at them for ruining her case, and injuring one of her squad member. To make things right, Jake and Rosa work the case despite Hawkins' warning to stay away from it, and she offers them to work the case with her, having been impressed by their previous work. She also offers to let one of them to fill an open spot on her squad after they find Ocampo. She and Rosa chat over their shared enthusiasm of bikes, and with Jake, she talks about Die Hard. After catching Ocampo and transferring his custody to Hawkins at the Slaughterhouse, she offers them both a spot on the squad, impressed by their loyalty. Jake later overhears Hawkins talking to Ocampo about the sale of diamonds, revealing that she is a dirty cop, and her squad is in fact the Golden Gang Bank Robbers. In The Bank Job, after talking to Captain Holt, Jake and Rosa decide to join Hawkins' squad to take her down from the inside. Hawkins invites manager of Capital Trust Bank under the ruse of investigation and manages to acquire alarm schematics, and blueprints, causing them to think it might be the Gang's next target. After beating Adrian Pimento in the Slaughterhouse as part of their plan to earn her trust, Jake and Rosa are invited by Hawkins to join the squad for drinks and drugs. At the bar, she asks the detectives to keep their phones in the bag, leaving them without contact with anyone from their precinct. Next morning, she wakes them up and asks them to gear up for a bank heist. Jake texts Holt asking him to bring backup using a phone Rosa stole from the bar. After the squad reaches the bank however, they realize that they are at the wrong bank. Hawkins' crew is busted by another police squad, while Hawkins shows up in her police gear, framing and arresting Jake and Rosa as robbers and leaders of Golden Gang Robbers In Crime & Punishment, Season Five In The Big House Pt. 2, Trivia * Was one of the most revered detectives in the NYPD. * She's been buried alive, at least, three times. * A bullet got lodged in her hip from a shootout with the Canarsie Killer. As of 2017, it traveled up to her jaw. * She is a bike enthusiast, and a fan of Die Hard Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:Major Villains Category:NYPD Category:Detectives Category:Lieutenant